Promesas cumplidas
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Después del final de la 6x23 Martha promete algo a Kate.


Lanie miró una vez más a su mejor amiga y volvió a secarse las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos oscuros.

Alexis estaba hecha en un ovillo en el sofá algo más tranquila después de haber aceptado tomarse un tranquilizante que ella misma le había dado y Martha estaba demostrando una entereza envidiable. Parecía haber decidido tomar las riendas de la situación. Había abrazado a su destrozada nieta y a su nuera cuando Kate llegó a la casa con las malas noticias formando las tres una masa tan sólida que a Castle le habría encantado ver así a las tres mujeres de su vida.

Castle...sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en su amigo. !Qué tristeza! Después de todo lo que había luchado por conseguir el amor de Kate, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos para organizar aquella boda perfecta no habían llegado a casarse.

Alguien había hecho despeñarse el coche del escritor camino a su boda en los Hamptons, todos habían creído durante unas horas que había muerto calcinado hasta que, la propia Lanie, acompañada por Espósito, y armándose de un valor que no tenía, hizo las pruebas que demostraron que aquel pobre hombre no era Richard Castle. La cuestión era ahora ¿dónde estaba?

L: Martha- dijo acercándose a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a su nieta en el sofá- Tenemos que conseguir que Kate se tome esta pastilla.

A: Tendríamos que conseguir que hiciera algo...está en sock, no ha llorado, ni gritado, ni hablado, ni nada desde que llegamos de los Hamptons- apostilló la joven Castle mirando con pena a la novia de su padre.

L: Ni si quiera se ha empeñado en participar en la búsqueda, ni en la investigación...la miro y la desconozco.

A: Su padre ha estado hablando con ella toda la tarde, pero al final se ha rendido por agotamiento...lleva horas en esa ventana, de pie y no hay quien la haga entrar en razón.

M: Yo hablaré con ella- dijo con determinación- A solas, Alexis cielo, sube a tu cuarto y descansa y Lanie, puedes dormir en el mío si quieres, yo pasaré la noche con Katherine- y sin más se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Kate.

Kate no notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Ya podría haber estallado una bomba nuclear en el salón del loft que ella no lo notaría. Habían regresado de los Hamptons hacía unas horas, aunque no sabría decir cuántas, porque ella se había empeñado. Quería pasar la noche con Rick, ésta que habría sido su noche de bodas, aunque solo fuera envuelta por el olor de su perfume en las sábanas, su ropa. Y eso en la casa de la playa no lo tenía.

No quería pensar que le había perdido. Él que le había devuelto la alegría a su vida, las ganas de tener algo más que un trabajo al que acudir cada día. Él que se había convertido en su gran amigo, su fiel escudero, su amante más pasional, su hombre perfecto. El destino ya le había arrebatado a su madre y ahora ...¿también a Rick? Era demasiado cruel. No podía ser cierto.

M: Katherine – le habló con cuidado para no asustarla- Cariño, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con su tono de voz más maternal y entonces pasó...Kate no pudo aguantar un segundo más y se lanzó llorando a los brazos de Martha- Eso es cielo, sácalo todo.

K: No puedo soportarlo Martha...no puedo...- gritaba entre sollozos- Él era toda mi vida...me dio tanto...nunca me decía que no a nada y solo hubo una cosa que él me pidió y...!Dios mírame! Soy una egoísta...tú eres su madre...él también era toda tu vida...

M: Escúchame bien una cosa hija...tú lo has dicho...yo soy su madre...y por eso sé algo que nadie más puede saber: Richard está vivo.

K: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha llamado? ¿O su padre? ¿Él tiene algo que ver en esto? Porque entonces le mataré...

M: Nadie me ha llamado...pero si mi hijo estuviera muerto lo sabría...aquí adentro- dijo llevándose sus manos juntas al pecho- El corazón me dice que está vivo...no sé dónde está, pero sé que volverá a casa, con nosotras, contigo y con esa personita que llevas dentro- dejó caer.

K: ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó tocándose rápidamente el vientre aún liso- Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Castle todavía, iba a ser su regalo de bodas...

M: Te he estado observando estos días, me he dado cuenta enseguida que no te sentías bien y hoy no has parado de abrazarte a ti misma y acariciarte el vientre como si eso te reconfortara.

K: Es una tontería pero...me hace sentir más cerca de él...es su hijo Martha ¿y si muere sin saberlo porque yo tuve la estúpida idea romántica de esperar hasta la boda para contárselo? Hace dos semanas que lo sé.

M: Él no va a morir, puede incluso que también lo sepa, Richard es muy observador.

K: Cuando cuidamos aquel bebé en Acción de gracias él me dijo que quería tener hijos, y después de nacer Sarah Grace me dijo que los quería pronto...yo le dije que no estaba preparada, !maldita sea! Él nunca me decía que no a nada...

M: En cierta forma tú tampoco le has dicho que no querida, estás embarazada.

K: Pero éste va a ser tan listo como su padre, se nos ha colado, no lo buscamos, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura, de no ser buena para ninguno de los dos ¿y si algo le pasa a Castle y no puedo criarle sola?

M: Primero yo a Richard tampoco lo busqué y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, a los hijos se los quiere aunque no se los busque, segundo mi hijo va a volver y te va a ayudar a criar al vuestro pero en el caso de que algo pase, no estás sola cariño, somos una familia y tu pequeño Castle, tendrá una hermana, una abuela, un abuelo y varios tíos que le estarán aquí para él- sentenció acariciando el vientre de su nuera.

K: Mi pequeño Castle...- murmuró- Me gusta la idea de un pequeño como él correteando por aquí...

M: !Cómo él mejor no!- exclamó mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano- De niño era un auténtico demonio...!vamos Katherine! Tienes que comer algo y tratar de dormir, si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por tu hijo.

K: ¿Me prometes que Castle está bien?

M: Te lo prometo hija, te lo prometo.

Tres meses más tarde Kate dormía algo intranquila cuando notó hundirse el colchón por el peso de otra persona a su lado. Pensó que serían Martha o Alexis que no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, pero entonces notó que la abrazaban con fuerza y su cuerpo quedaba perfectamente acoplado al de su visitante. Tan solo tardó una fracción de segundo en relajarse contra él. Su cuerpo reconocería ese otro en cualquier parte.

Se giró con cuidado y entonces los vio. Mirándola fijamente, con el amor más profundo con el que nadie le había mirando jamás, los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Intentó hablar pero los labios de Castle poseyeron los suyos hambrientos. La besó con devoción y pasión al mismo tiempo y cuando se separaron fue él quien habló primero.

C: Lo siento mi amor...perdóname- pronunció casi sin aliento con la frente pegada a la de ella.

K: No tienes nada que sentir...estás vivo y eso es lo único que importa...estás...muy delgado...¿qué te han hecho?

C: Eso no importa...lo que importa es que estoy en casa...estás preciosa...te he echado de menos...estás...¿has engordado?-bromeó con su habitual sentido del humor.

K: Es culpa tuya tonto...iba a ser tu regalo de bodas...Castle...!estoy embarazada!- exclamó.

C: !Oh Dios mío! !No has podido recibirme con mejor noticia! ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? - ella asintió, los dos lloraban emocionados- !Eres maravillosa y te quiero!

K: Yo también te quiero y por cierto...!es un niño!- anunció- Me lo han dicho hace unos días...

C: ¿Un niño? !Por fin un chico! Ya me veía eternamente entre mujeres...¿le llamaremos Cosmo?- ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

K: Yo...pensaba que estabas muerto – dijo y no pudo contener las lágrimas- Tu madre me decía que no, que estaba segura que no, que lo sentía en su corazón de madre y quería creerla pero te buscábamos y no aparecías...así que este bebé era lo único que me mantenía con un poco de esperanza...empecé a llamarle mi pequeño Castle...hasta que supe que era un niño...desde entonces es mi Rick...así que ese es su nombre cariño, se llama Richard, como tú, como su padre.

C: Richard Castle-Beckett...me gusta- ella se acercó y le besó de nuevo- Te prometo que seré el mejor marido para ti y el mejor padre para Rick, haré que olvides estos meses mi vida, y lo haré amándote cada día como si fuera el último- por toda respuesta volvieron a besarse- Y por cierto, mañana nos casamos...no quiero demorarlo más, en el ayuntamiento a las doce, solo nosotros, nuestra familia y los chicos de la comisaría.

K: Me parece perfecto, sabes que en algún momento tendrás que contarme qué pasó pero ahora...¿qué tal una noche de bodas por adelantado señor Castle?- preguntó sentándose sobre él.

C: Lo que usted deseé señorita Beckett, futura señora Castle, todo lo que usted desee, siempre.

Y tal como Castle dijo, a la mañana siguiente se unieron en matrimonio en una ceremonia civil íntima y acompañados tan solo de su familia y amigos más cercanos. El pequeño nació unos meses después con los mismos ojos azules y la misma preciosa sonrisa que su padre y además, no tardaron en comprobar, que Junior era todo un Castle, de los pies, a la cabeza.

FIN :D


End file.
